


Go Away, Skunkgirl

by AmyriadfthINGs



Category: The L.A. Complex
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Day 2012, Gen, Skunkgirl, Yelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:29:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1909293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Go Eddie!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Away, Skunkgirl

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Why you suck speech".

Eddie plants himself in front of Beth. He has had it with her. 

“I have had it with you!" he yells. 

"I am not a yeller. I do not yell. I have a heart.

I took you in, to the Lux. I took a stand with EVERYONE else here, to help you keep Simon. 

We did that, as a family. But you know what?

I´m kicking you out of the family. 

Simon can stay, he´s sensible. 

You? 

Can take your self-righteous, whiny, controlling excuse for an attitude elsewhere WHERE YOU CAN ALSO GET A HAIRCUT. 

Figure that out, genius.” 

Whew. Better.


End file.
